Mother
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Tantomile is the only mother Elina will accept


"You're not raising these kittens."

"Try and stop me."

"I forbid it!"

"You're not in charge of me anymore, _mother_."

"Don't talk back to me!"

"You were never even my mother! you let the South tribe kick me out when I was only FIVE!" Elina yelled, although not loud enough to wake her newborn litter of five. Their mother, Dulcina, Elina's good friend, had died giving birth to them and Elina promised she would take care of them, then Elina's birthmother Silvana had decided to visit the daughter she always hated.

"It's not my fault you let a human seduce you! When will you and the South tribe realize it's not my fault?!" Elina snapped. Elina's father was a human who seduced Silvana when she was in Jellicle form, had a night of passion, then Silvana found out she was pregnant, when she told him, he got scared and ran off.

"Because of you, I lost everycat's respect for me!" Silvana snarled at Elina, making her glare at the queen who left her without a second thought, "So your reputation is more important than your own flesh and blood? mother of the year." Elina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's not like those Jellicles care for you anyways!" Silvana said, making Elina freeze and go silent, did...she just say what Elina just thought she said?

Silvana felt a tiny bit of regret for what she said, noting her daughter's silence, but after what felt like forever, Elina finally spoke.

"...The Jellicles took me in without hesitation, Coricopat and Tantomile gave me all the love in the world, as did the others." the half human said, turning to glare at the queen who abandoned her twelve years ago, making Silvana go silent, "Munkustrap would tell me stories to help me sleep, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum took care of me when I was sick, Skimbleshanks even took me on a few train rides when I got bullied at school." Elina listed all the ways the Jellciles cared for her when they took her in, "Those are things even you could not do for me, just because I was part human."

"Humans are twisted and evil! Clydell said so!" Silvana said, "Clydell was abused by humans! That is why he tells you that!" Elina snapped, but quieted when she saw her only son Drystand twitch a bit in his sleep, she then turned to glare at her mother some more.

"I am NOT like those humans, Silvana..." Silvana was surprised when Elina called her by her name, "I was only five, you honestly thought I would hurt you?" Elina sounded like she was on the verge of tears, making Silvana feel a pinprick of guilt in her heart for the first time in twelce years.

"E-Elina..." Silvana said, not sure what to say, "Go...just go..." Elina said, quietly turning away from her mother, Silvana stayed silent as she reverted to cat form, looked back at the kitten she neglected and jumped onto a tree from the window, disappearing into the night.

Elina sniffled a bit when she felt something watching her, "H-hi, mom..." she said, turning around to see an Oriental Shorthair cat which glowed for a second before turning into her Jellcile form.

"W-were you watching?" Elina asked, "I saw enough..." Tantomile said, taking Elina into her arms and sitting down, letting Elina sit on her lap. Elina nuzzled into her chest, trying to get as much warmth as she could from the only mother who loved her.

Tantomile frowned as she stroked Elina's hair, she hated how Silvana broke her down for something that wasn't her fault.

But for now, she would hold Elina in her lap and stroke her hair soothingly, and Elina would nuzzle her chest and feel the love radiating off Tantomile like a heater.

Something her own mother would never do.

But that didn't matter.

Because Tantomile was the only mother who loved and cared for Elina.

CCCC

once again, I felt like typing a pointless little oneshot, but this time I got curious and made up an AU where Elina's mother was a cat and her father was a human, making her half human, half cat, and she's from the South tribe, the tribe that hates all humans because the Protector was abused, once Elina turned 5, they kicked her out, and the Jellicles took her in without a second glance.

R&R please!


End file.
